callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Camouflage
in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.]] Weapon Camouflage, usually referred to as Camo, is a colored pattern applied to weapons to allow them to blend in to environments, although it is more often used for players to "show off" their achievements in-game as in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 camouflages are unlocked by Headshots. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, camouflages can be purchased for each, with the exception of Golden Camouflage, which costs and is available only after the player has Prestiged 14 times. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, weapon camouflage is achieved by increasing the weapon level of a weapon. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, they are achieved mostly through headshots, one-shot kills or aircraft destroyed depending on the weapon type. After the camouflages that require the aforementioned, there are different challenges to unlock them, such as killing a certain amount of enemies with no perks equipped. In Call of Duty: Ghosts they are achived getting kills, assists, long shots, rescue kills, kills in one life, point blank kills, kills shortly after reloading, shortly after sliding, with no attachments, while leaning, while crouched, winning a clan war in gold division or higher, and leveling the clan up to clan level 23. *Camouflages can be applied to primary weapons in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and Call of Duty: Ghosts. Camouflages were planned to be in Call of Duty: World at War, but Treyarch canceled this idea to save memory. In addition (according to them), camouflage on most weapons did not look appealing. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II,'' Treyarch introduced DLC Camouflages which could be purchased in separate packs. Each comes with the camouflage, three custom reticles, as well as a Calling Card. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Alternate Desert Camouflage - A camouflage found on the M21 in The Bog and in All In using the "Give All" command. *Desert Camouflage - A camouflage based on brown and beige colors. Available immediately. *Woodland Camouflage - A camouflage based on brown and green colors. Available immediately. (Note: During the campaign mission "One Shot, One Kill" a unique, predominantly green and black woodland camouflage is present on both the player's and Captain MacMillan's M21 rifles. *Ghillie Suit Camouflage - During the campaign mission All Ghillied Up, both the player's and Captain MacMillan's M21 rifles are covered in a camouflage wrap similar to their ghillie suits. *Digital Camouflage - A camouflage based on gray and black colors. Unlocked at 25 headshots. *Blue Tiger Camouflage - A camouflage based on blue and black colors. Unlocked at 75 headshots (50 for shotguns). *Red Tiger Camouflage - A camouflage based on red and black colors. It appears as mere red lines along the gun's normal furniture. Unlocked at 150 headshots (100 for shotguns). *Golden Camouflage - A golden camouflage. Complete all challenges for that category of weapon (for example, a golden AK-47 requires all of the assault rifles' challenges complete). Once all challenges are completed for a category of weapon, players will unlock a gold covered variant of one particular weapon from that category. Players can only unlock gold camouflage versions of the AK-47, Mini Uzi, M1014, M60E4 and Dragunov in this manner. Golden Camouflage is also unlocked automatically for the Desert Eagle at Level 55. Call of Duty: World at War Weapon camoflauge was planned for Call of Duty: World at War, but were cut from the game for unknown reasons. Names for the camoflauge patterns are present in the game's files. *Reich *Siberian *Royal *Yankee *Rising Sun *Golden Camouflage *Blood *Olive *Setting Sun *Jewel *Ocean Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Unknown Arctic Camouflage - A variant featured on the player's ACR rifle during the campaign mission "Cliffhanger". It features several blue hues, most closely resembling a hybrid between the Arctic camouflage, and the Warsaw camouflage from ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. *White Tape Camouflage - A camouflage made out of white tape, found only on the FAMAS, and only in campaign and Spec Ops. *Desert Camouflage - A camouflage based on brown and beige colors. Available immediately. *Arctic Camouflage - A camouflage based on white and gray colors. Available immediately. Also, in campaign, a SPAS-12 can be found that has a white handguard, functioning as basic arctic camouflage. *Woodland Camouflage - A camouflage based on brown and green colors. Unlocked at 5 headshots. *Digital Camouflage - A camouflage based on black and gray colors. Unlocked at 15 headshots. *Urban Camouflage - A camouflage based on red, white, gray and black colors. Unlocked at 30 headshots. *Blue Tiger Camouflage - A camouflage based on blue and black colors. Unlocked at 75 headshots. *Red Tiger Camouflage - A camouflage based on red and black colors. Unlocked at 150 headshots. *Fall Camouflage - A camouflage based on brown, orange, yellow, and black colors (when applied to some weapons, however, it also gains purple). Unlocked at 250 headshots. Call of Duty: Black Ops All camouflages are unlocked at level 22 and available for purchase with the exception of Golden Camouflage, which is unlocked once the player reaches Prestige 14. *Dusty Camouflage - Flat, tan finish. *Ice Camouflage - Flat, sky blue finish. *Red Camouflage - Flat, red finish. *Olive Camouflage - Flat, olive finish. *Nevada Camouflage - Similar to Desert camouflage, but less mottled. *Sahara Camouflage - Mix of Desert and Fall camouflage. *ERDL Camouflage - Camouflage consisting of green, gray, and light and dark browns. *Tiger Camouflage - Colors of a tiger, with boldly-contrasting Orange and Black. * Berlin Camouflage - Similar to Urban, but with olive instead of gray. *Warsaw Camouflage - Similar to Urban camouflage, but with a green/turquoise color instead of red. *Siberia Camouflage- White with almost sparkly, good contrasting blue square-like shapes. *Yukon Camouflage - White, gray, and black. *Woodland Camouflage - Different greens and some browns, just like a forest. *Flora Camouflage - Green colors and brown, darker than Woodland camouflage. *Golden Camouflage - Pure Gold, Unlocked at prestige 14 for 50,000 . Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapon camouflages return again in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Camouflages are earned by ranking up one's weapon rather than through headshot challenges. There are no secondary weapon camouflages present in the game. There are thirteen weapon camouflages: *Classic *Snow *Multicam *Digital Urban *Hex *Choco *Snake *Blue *Red *Autumn *Gold *Winter (Available for Call of Duty ELITE founders, through modding, and through prestige on the Wii) *Marine (Wii only, also obtainable via a Call of Duty ELITE premium membership.) Call of Duty: Black Ops II Camouflage in Black Ops II is unlocked by completing sets of challenges for that weapon. In addition, camouflages can now be applied to secondary weapons, including the Combat Knife. DLC camouflage can also be purchased in the in-game store. Camouflage is also available in the campaign, available for any type of weapon that supports camouflage. Default *DEVGRU *A-TACS AU *ERDL *Siberia *Choco *Blue Tiger *Bloodshot *Ghostex: Delta 6 *Kryptek: Typhon *Carbon Fiber *Cherry Blossom *Art of War *Ronin *Skulls *Gold *Diamond - Complete all camouflage challenges in a weapon category. *Flecktarn - Campaign-only weapon camouflage. *Flora - Campaign-only weapon camouflage. *Nevada - Campaign-only weapon camouflage. *Sahara - Campaign-only weapon camouflage. DLC *CE Digital - Camo included with Hardened/Care Package editions of the game. You can also get it through getting the Hardened/Prestige editions of Ghosts *Elite Member - Being a Call of Duty: ELITE member with a linked account (PS3/Xbox 360) - Everyone (PC) *Jungle Warfare *Benjamins *Dia de Muertos *Graffiti *Kawaii *Party Rock *Zombies *Viper *Bacon *Ghosts - Obtained by pre-ordering Call of Duty: Ghosts at a participating retailer. *Paladin - Lost in community vote on Xbox 360 and PS3, but won and can be obtained on PC. *Cyborg - Was voted by community to be a camouflage on Xbox 360, PS3, and PC. *Comics - Lost in community vote and cannot be obtained. *Dragon - Was voted by community to be a camouflage on Xbox 360 and PS3, but not PC. *Aqua *Breach *Desert Coyote *Glam *Pack-A-Punch *Rogue Call of Duty: Ghosts Default *Snow *Brush *Autumn *Ocean *Scale *Red *Caustic *Crocodile *Green *Net *Trail *Woodland *Gold *Body Count *Kiss of Death *War Cry - Diamond Division (Win 1 clan war) *Anarchy - Diamond Division (Hold all plots for the entire clan war) DLC *Ice - Obtained by getting the Season Pass *Spectrum - Obtained by pre-ordering the game off of the Microsoft Store *Festive - Festive Holiday Camo (Free download from December 12th on Xbox 360 & PC. December 18th on all others) *Weed *Rust *Trauma Hidden Camos (Cut content) *Yellow Ray *Aqua *Desert *Pain *Skulls *Golden Spiked *Spiked *Ghost *Broken Glass *Sorrow *Wasp *Euro *Relish *Tiger *Starburst Gallery Camo-unlock.jpg|All camouflage unlock and the secret camo. Gallery M249 SAW Blue Tiger CoD4.PNG|Blue Tiger on an M249 SAW in Call of Duty 4. AK47_Golden_Camouflage_Reloading_CoD4.jpg|Reloading a Golden Camouflaged AK-47 in Call of Duty 4. FAMAS_ACOG_Red_Tiger_Camouflage_MW2.png|Red Tiger on a FAMAS with an ACOG Scope in Modern Warfare 2. ACR Digital Camo MW2.jpg|Digital Camouflage on an ACR with a Holographic Sight in Modern Warfare 2. UrbanIntervention.png|Urban Camouflage on an Intervention with a Thermal Scope in Modern Warfare 2. Intervention_Fall_Camouflage_MW2.jpg|An Intervention with Fall Camouflage in Modern Warfare 2. M1014_Fall.PNG|An M1014 with a Suppressor and Fall Camouflage in Modern Warfare 2 via modding. MAC11 Flora Camouflage BO.jpg|A MAC11 with Flora Camouflage in Black Ops. Golden MAC-11.png|A MAC11 with Golden Camouflage in Black Ops. AK47_ACOG_Hex_Camouflage_MW3.jpg|An AK-47 with an ACOG Scope and Hex camouflage in Modern Warfare 3. ACR_Fall_Camoflouge_Resistance_MW3.png|An ACR 6.8 with Autumn camouflage in Modern Warfare 3. Gold AA12.png|An AA-12 with Gold camouflage in Modern Warfare 3. Trivia *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War game files there are references to a camouflage that would have been unlocked through Prestige Mode. The description says "Go get some sun" and codename for unlock condition is "PERKS_ALL_PLAY_AND_NO_WORK". *There were camouflages seen on secondary weapons in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 trailers prior to release, but were cut out for unknown reason. This may also be merely be a glitch that has been seen before in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Where, for example, if one equips a camo on their primary gun, their secondary seen on their back may appear to be camouflaged. This is most noticable on the Crossbow. *On the Wii version of Call of Duty: Black Ops, weapon camouflages only appear on the first-person model of the weapon, and the third-person model will have the default skin. This is due to the Wii's graphical limitations. *In early Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 development stages, the Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare woodland camouflage was used instead of the current one. This can be found within the game files as the "bushdweller" camouflage. *For the PC version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it is possible to install custom camouflages. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, if the player has founders status on Call of Duty ELITE, the player will unlock the Winter Camouflage, which is located at the bottom of the camos list. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, camouflage no longer covers optical attachments or heartbeat sensors. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, camouflage can now be applied to secondaries and the Assault Shield. *There were several camos cut from the final version of Black Ops II', '''''including a Electric camo, a Swamp camo similiar to the ERDL camo and a Tiger camo with patterns of the Blue Tiger camo. *In the Extinction mode in Call of Duty: Ghosts, if the player equips a attachment found from a trash bag or box, it will equip a random camo. **Some players swap between two of the same type of attachment in order to attain a certain camo of the player's desire. For example, players can swap between the ACOG Scope and the Hybrid Sight or the Rapid Fire and the Burst Fire attachments in order to attain the Gold camo, Fall camo, etc. Reference Category:Customization